My Crush
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This story is about two of my best Simpsons OCs, Tony Kipanero and Michael Motorista.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Tony Kipanero (My OC) and Michael Motorista (My OC) story

My Crush

Note 1: I have made many images of this OC pairing of mine, so I've decided to write a fanfic.

Note 2: This story is in Tony Kipanero's point of view.

Disclaimer: I own the story itself, Tony Kipanero, and Michael Motorista, the other characters in the story belong to the people who own the Simpsons.

Chapter 1: How my crush began..

My story begins when my best friend, Michael brought me to Krusty's Sideshow Auditions, this was after Bob got arrested for framing Krusty. Anyways, I was so happy that I might become Krusty's new Sideshow. When I thanked Michael, that's when I discovered how handsome he was.. I can't believe how long it took me to notice his beautiful black and poofy hair, his beautiful black eyes, his beautiful voice.. Anyways, soon I was called up, but Krusty just shoved me aside, but when he saw Michael, he had his pie-in-the-face guy throw a pie at him, and after the pie hit Michael, Krusty and the rest of the people there laughed, I blushed because that made me just want him more.. But when Krusty chose for Michael to be his Sideshow, I felt my heart break in two, my blush faded, and my eyes watered, I quickly ran away crying.

End of chapter 1: How my crush began..

Next:

Chapter 2: I soon begin to regret being friends with Michael..


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Tony Kipanero and Michael Motorista story

My Crush

Chapter 2: I soon begin to regret being friends with Michael..

Now we're moving ahead, this part is just a little over three weeks after Michael got the role of being Krusty's new Sideshow.. Well, just after that I still had a crush on Michael.. That lasted up until this day that I'm telling you all about. I woke up, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and headed off to my job at the Nuclear Power Plant. Once I got there, I sat down at my sector, Sector 5H, I soon fell asleep. I began to daydream, but these dreams were...different... I wasn't dreaming about me and Michael getting married, or raising a family, or even on a date.. No, this time, I was dreaming about me killing him.. I then woke up.

Later during lunch, I sat with my good pals, Homer, Carl, and Lenny. I said to them, "You guys, I had the weirdest dream earlier.." They all asked me what it was, I replied, "Well.. I dreamt that.. That.. Dear god, I can't say it.." Homer patted me on the back and said with sympathy, "Go ahead, Tone.." Carl smiled and agreed with Homer, "Yeah, we won't judge you differently." I smiled a little, "Thanks, you guys." I took a deep breath, blew it out, and said, "I dreamt that I was killing Michael.." They all gasped, Lenny then replied, "Isn't he your best friend?" I shook my head, "Not after he stole my dream job of being Krusty's Sideshow." They all murmured to each other, soon the lunch break ended.

End of chapter 2: I soon begin to regret being friends with Michael..

Next:

Chapter 3: I get fired..


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Tony Kipanero and Michael Motorista story

My Crush

Chapter 3: I get fired..

Now we're moving ahead again, now we're starting just two days after the day that I first dreamt about killing Michael. I got up, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and went off to my job at the Nuclear Power Plant. Once I got to my sector, I sat in my chair, and soon fell asleep. I began to daydream, this time I was dreaming about me framing Michael for murder.. I guess I really did hate Michael.. But when I go to convince the judge that Michael is guilty.. Something stops me, sadly I woke up before I could find out what it was.. Homer was nudging me, I looked at him and said, "Oh hey Homer, what's up?" He said, "You've not been getting a lot of sleep here nowadays, why is that, pal?" I shrugged and said, "I.. I don't know.." He shrugged and then headed off. I began to think to myself, "In my dream, what could have stopped me from convincing the judge that Michael was guilty.."

Suddenly I heard Mr. Smithers through the intercom, he said that Mr. Burns needed to see me. I headed to his office, once I entered I said nervously, "Ye-yes, sir?" He stood up, walked over to me, and said, "You've been doing less and less work nowadays, could you tell me why?" I sighed and said, "I.. I don't know.. These past few days have been pretty tough.. First I dream about me killing Michael.. Then today, I dreamt about me framing him for murder, but I went to convince the judge that-" He cutted me off, "Bah! I don't have time for your nonsense!" He went over to his desk, looked back at me, and said, "You're fired! Smithers, release the hounds!"

End of chapter 3: I get fired..

Next:

Chapter 4: I begin constructing a hydro-electric dam.


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Tony Kipanero and Michael Motorista story

My Crush

Chapter 4: I begin constructing a hydro-electric dam.

We're moving ahead four months, I had been in unemployment that whole time. Soon I decided to begin constructing a hydro-electric dam. I first asked the mayor if that would be alright, he allowed me to do so. Sadly after six month, the dam was getting nowhere, I guess choosing to have yokals as the construction team wasn't the best idea.. Maybe I just needed someone to look over the construction team.. But who? Homer, Carl, and Lenny all had jobs at the Power Plant.. Then I remembered that just two weeks ago, Michael got arrested for framing Krusty for armed-robbery of the Kwik-E-Mart.. Did I really want Michael..my ex-best friend, the guy who stole my dream job working for me? Well he is smart..and he is really great at convincing people to do something..and he's.. Oh no! I am not falling for him! Not again!

Soon, I arrived at the penitentiary, I was sitting across from Michael at a table with glass in between me and him. He smiled and said, "Ohh Tony, you came to see me.." I smiled and replied, "Yes, yes I did." His smile quickly faded, "But why now?" I said, "Well.. I need someone to overlook my construction crew, and you're the perfect candidate." His smile returned, "Really?" I nodded, he said, "Oh, you won't regret this." I smiled and said, "I know." Michael soon exitted the penitentiary and hugged me, I blushed and hugged him back.

End of chapter 4: I begin constructing a hydro-electric dam.

Next:

Chapter 5: Maybe Michael and I **are** meant to be..


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Tony Kipanero and Michael Motorista story

My Crush

Chapter 5: Maybe Michael and I **are** meant to be..

Well now we're moving ahead, we're now two months after I hired Michael to work for me. He had been doing really, really well. I guess, I made the right choice after all. But the whole time, there were strange feelings inside me, and they grew each and everyday. It couldn't have been love, my love for him ending when he got to be Krusty's Sideshow..right? Well, one day, Michael came into my trailer, walked over to my chair, spun it around, put his left hand on the top of the chair, looked at me and said, "Your construction crew don't know what the hell they're doing, Tony! They keep mistaking the holes they make for peeing holes!"

I blushed the whole time, he kept on talking, but I blocked out the words, I was more focused on his black hair and his beautiful black eyes. I soon grabbed his right hand with my left hand, he stopped talking for a second, then said confused, "Uh, Tony.. What are you doing?" I smiled, stood up, and smirked, "I don't hate you anymore.." Before he could respond, I kissed him with a lot of passion, he quickly pulled away and said, "What was that for? Also what did you mean by you don't hate me anymore?" I smiled and replied, "First question, I love you, Michael.. I've loved you ever since you brought me to Krusty's Sideshow Auditions. Second question, for a while now, I've hated you because you stole my dream job from me.."

End of chapter 5: Maybe Michael and I **are** meant to be..

Next:

Chapter 6: Michael's response/Final chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Tony Kipanero and Michael Motorista story

My Crush

Chapter 6: Michael's response/Final chapter.

Michael blushed and said, "You love me?" I nodded, he then said, "Tony, I never wanted to be Krusty's Sideshow.. You're more meant to be his Sideshow, after you left, I asked Krusty if he could hire you instead." I gasped and replied, "You..did that..for me?" He nodded, my eyes watered up, I hugged him tightly, and said, "You **are** a true friend!" He hugged me back, then pulled away quickly, looked into my eyes, and smirked, "Now..about your feelings for me." I felt as he grabbed my left hand with his right, pulled me closer to him, and said, "I always thought you were handsome and super talented, Tony." I blushed as his lips met my own. I soon kissed back, I felt as Michael licked my lower lip asking for entrance.

I quickly opened my mouth allowing his tongue in, I then stuck my tongue in his mouth, we then began rolling each others tongues over one and another. I pulled away and said out of breath, "Wow...you're...a...great...kisser...Michael..." He smiled and said also out of breath, "Same...to...you...Tony..." Michael soon began brushing his fingers through my brown hair, while doing so he said, "Your hair is so soft, Tony." I giggled, kissed his left cheek and smirked, "Not as soft as yours I presume." He wrapped his right arm around my back, pulled me close to him, I gasped, and said with a chuckle, "Woah! Michael.." He chuckled, and soon enough his lips met my own, I kissed him back. He then pulled away and asked me, "Tony, would you like to go out sometime?" I smile and said, "Of course I would, Michael!"

The end.


End file.
